Great Friends
by dj-ssdd
Summary: It's always good to be surrounded by loved ones. But sometimes do they get too involved or are they just watching out for you?- Ashley,Amy,Dave,Jeff,Ken,John,Randy and others
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: THE MAJORITY OF THIS STORY IS IN ASHLEY'S POV, SO IF IT DOESN'T SAY WHOSE POV IT IS THEN ITS ASHLEYS

My name is Ashley Massaro, WWE Diva. How did I get here? I won the 2005 Diva Search. This job is awesome, it's my dream job. But sometimes things aren't so great. See, I'm a tomboy and most of the Divas are girly, so we can't really relate. The thing is, I didn't do anything to them and yet they hate me. The only girl that I became close with is no longer here. Miss Amy Dumas decided to retire. But I don't blame her, her storyline was ridiculous and we all hated it. She is now with her band 'The Luchagores' but I still keep in close touch with her.

I share a hotel room with my best friend John Cena. That is unless he's gonna bring a girl back, then I stay with one of the other guys. Besides John and Amy, I can count my closest friends on one hand; Dave Batista, Jeff Hardy, Randy Orton and Ken Anderson. (better known as Mr. Kennedy) The 6 of us are pretty much inseparable.

The guys are so over protective of Amy and I. Since the whole Matt, Amy, Adam thing, neither of us have had a boyfriend because these 5 guys; 5 big, strong, intimidating guys have to approve and everybody in the locker room knows it. I love John, Dave, Ken, Jeff and Randy, but sometimes I wish they would ease up on my love life.

"But Jeff, he's one of your friends" I argued as he pulled me away from my date with Shannon Moore.

"So, he's not boyfriend material. He's not good enough for you" he stated

"You know, you're lucky it was just one date and I didn't like him all that much like that anyways" I reluctantly replied, there was no point in arguing with him, there never is. So I went back to the hotel room. John was still up playing 'Midnight Club 3: Dub Edition' on his PSP.

"I call next" I said and sat on my bed.

"Hey Ash. How was the date with Shannon?"

"It was OK. I wasn't really into him but it's not like it would have mattered even if I was. Jeff says he's not good enough for me" I told him

"Oh OK" John said casually. That's how it usually was; if one of the guys says that someone wasn't good enough then the rest agreed. I got ready for bed and just laid there. I was trying to think of who I could date. Cause I was tired of being single.

"What's wrong Ash?" John asked as he put the game down and sat next to me on my bed.

"I'm trying to think of who I could date, that you guys would approve. Cause I can't get anything past you guys. But everyone that I know you guys would approve of is taken"

"Like who?"

"Shawn"

"Ya" he confirmed that he would be approved

"But he's with Rebecca. Paul"

"Ya"

"He has Stephanie. Oscar"

"Ya"

"He has Angie. Mark"

"Ya"

"He's with Sara. Kenny Doan, with Mickie. Johnny Nitro, with Melina. Punk, with Maria. Not that I would want to but Adam and Matt are off limits cause of that shit they pulled with Amy" I was trying to get my point across, damn it.

"Ya, what's your point?"

"I don't invade you guys' love lives. I think you guys should lay off. If I need help, then I will say something. OK" I was pissed, I had had enough.

"OK OK Ash. I'll tell the guys. But atleast keep us informed" John offered

"I will. I'm like one of the guys. You guys talk about your relationships, or lack there of" I teased "So I will talk about it when you guys do. No worries"

"Alright Ash. That sounds good" he gave me a hug. Yes finally, freedom. So the next day I thought that I would make the next move on a guy that I had been talking with lately. He seemed real cool. We actually had quite a bit in common.

"Hey Chris" I said as I walked up to 'The Masterpiece'. He is so different than his character. He isn't really full of himself. He actually was kind of shy. That's the main difference between us, he's shy and I am nowhere near shy.

"Hey Ash, what's up?"

"You wanna go on a date with me tonight?"

"Ummm… Ya, I would love to but…" he said, I knew what he was getting at.

"Don't worry about them. I told them to butt out of my love life. No biggie"

"OK, so where do you wanna go?" he asked. He was a little more at ease knowing that we wouldn't have to worry about the guys.

"Well I just wanna spend the evening together. How about a walk around town" I suggested

"Alright, I'll pick you up at your room at…7?"

"Sounds good. Thanks Chris" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. I had a lot of fun that night. We really bonded. We were out late; we got back around 1am. John had text me earlier and said that he had a girl. So tonight I stay with Randy. I said good night to Chris, then we kissed. (That was nice; it was so full of passion) Then I knocked on Randy's door.

"Who is it?" Randy asked from the other side of the door.

"It's me Ash. John's got a girl tonight" I explained to him

He opened the door "Come on in. It's kinda late. Where have you been?" Randy asked as I laid down on the bed.

"I thought you guys were gonna stay out of my love life but if you must know, I was on a date"

"With who?" I knew he was gonna ask that.

"Nope, not telling. You guys will find out" I smiled

"Oh alright, I guess we are gonna have to trust you"

"Yes you are" I said. Then we went to sleep. You have no idea how much of a load off it is since I got them to butt out. It had only been one day but it was great.

The next morning I went down to breakfast and saw Dave and Ken, so I thought I would sit with them. "Hey guys" I said as I sat down.

"Hey Ash" Dave said

"So we hear that you had a date last night" Ken tried to pry

"Yes I did but all I will say is that I had a great time. Remember, you guys are supposed to butt out" I reminded them, this will take a while for them to get used to.

"We know but we thought we'd try" Dave commented

"But we are glad that you had a great time" Ken added

"Thank you, guys. Don't worry, like I told John; if I have any problems then I will let you guys know"

A/N: SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. REVIEW PLEASE :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a couple months and Chris and I were doing real well. I thought that I would let the guys and Amy in on who I am dating. I hope all goes well.

Later that night…

"Hey guys, hey Amy" I said as I sat at the table.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Amy asked as she gave me a hug.

"Not too much. How's the band?" I replied

"Really good. We just finished up in the studio. So the first cd should be out in a couple months"

"That's awesome Amy, I can't wait" Ken said

"Thank you. So Ash, who ya datin?" Amy asked

"The one and only 'The Masterpiece' Chris Masters" I smiled. But nobody said anything, except for Amy; she was happy for me.

"So… Is he good to you?" Jeff asked

"Ya, he's great"

"That's good" Dave was uneasy about it.

"Why? Do you guys not like him?" I was trying to be calm.

"Not really" Randy replied

"Why not?" I was getting mad

"We just get this weird vibe around him" John answered

"You know what? I knew you guys wouldn't approve. I'm stayin with Chris tonight" I yelled and left. I got my stuff from John's room and went to Chris' room.

"Hey honey, what's wrong?" he asked as he let me in.

"I just need to stay with you for tonight"

"OK but what happened?" Chris asked, he was really concerned

"First, how do you act around the guys?" I was thought I would try to figure out why they thought that.

"Like I do with anybody else" he answered, obviously.

"Well, do you act different around others than you do around me?"

"Of course I do. I'm more affectionate around you. Why?"

"Because they don't approve of you"

"Why not?" he asked, but he sounded a little angry.

"They said they get a weird vibe around you"

"What kind of weird vibe?" Now he actually sounded pissed off. I was a little worried.

"Chris, why are you getting mad at me?" I asked, backing away from him.

"They're your friends Ashley" he yelled. Why is he yelling at me?

"So, I can't control how they feel. What's it matter anyways if they don't like you? **I** like you" I yelled back

"Did you just yell at me?" he asked

"Yes I did, because this is stupid. I don't see why you're yelling in the first place" then he hauled off and punched me in the eye.

"Oh my god. Honey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry" he said trying to comfort me.

"Don't touch me" I yelled and ran and locked myself in the bathroom.

"Ashley honey, you have to believe me. I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" I could hear him from the other side of the door as I looked in the mirror. My eye was getting puffy.

"Then why did you do it Chris?" I yelled

"I don't know. I just got angry and… I'm really sorry honey. Please come out" he sounded like he was gonna cry. So I opened the door and he gave me a hug, then he looked at my eye.

"Oh my god honey, I am so sorry. Please forgive me" he said then gave me another hug.

He really sounded sorry. I mean this grown man was gonna cry cause he got angry, couldn't control himself and hit me. So I thought for a minute… "OK, but this better never happen again"

"It won't honey, I promise" he said, gave me a kiss. Then we went to bed.

We woke up the next morning and I felt my eye. It wasn't swelled up anymore. But I looked in the mirror and saw why, it was bruised. So I got ready and put some makeup over my eye so it wasn't noticeable. Then I put the cover-up in my pocket in case I needed it later. I ran into the guys in the gym.

"Ash look, we're really sorry how we acted last night" Ken said so me

"Ya, if he's good to you. Then that's all we need to know" Randy added

"Thanks guys. You just need to get to know him better" I offered

"We'll do that" Jeff assured me

"Tell him to come out with us tonight" Dave said

"OK, I will. I'll see you guys later" I said and went back up to the room. Later I told Chris that he was gonna go out with them tonight. "And no, I didn't tell them that you hit me. It was an accident. You didn't mean to. Now go have fun" I told him

"OK honey, I will" he said and gave me a kiss and left.

A/N: SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE. I WAS SICK LAST WEEK AND IN BED MOST OF THE TIME, ON FRIDAY I WENT TO THE 'STAIND, NICKELBACK AND DAUGHTRY' CONCERT DOWN IN INDY AND WHEN I GOT BACK ON SATURDAY I WENT AND GOT 'HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HOLLOWS' AND I FINISHED IT ON MONDAY MORNING. SO I HAVE BEEN KIND OF BUSY. BUT I HAVE UPDATES NOW :P

I was gonna wait up for Chris, but it was getting late and I was getting tired. So I went to sleep. I woke up a couple hours later with a slap across the face.

"What the hell?" I yelled

"You told them didn't you?" Chris yelled with a slur. He's drunk.

"What are you talking about?"

"You fuckin told them that I hit you!" he yelled again

"No I didn't. I told you that I didn't tell them" I yelled back

"Well it sure did seem like it!"

"Did they say that they knew?"

"No. But I just know that they know" he started rambling off and I hugged him tight, trying to get him to calm down.

"Chris, baby. Calm down"

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled and grabbed my arm and pushed me into the wall and my head left a dent in the wall. That really hurt. I actually started to cry, it hurt so bad.

"Oh stop crying. Just take some Tylenol and sleep on it" Chris yelled. So I took some Tylenol, grabbed a pillow, went into the bathroom and locked the door. I slept in the bathtub. Ya, he slapped me and pushed me but he was drunk. I just need to stay out of his way when he drinks. I woke up the next morning to Chris knocking on the bathroom door.

"Ash honey, what are you doing locked in the bathroom?" Was he that drunk that he doesn't remember? I came out of the bathroom and threw the pillow back on the bed.

"You don't remember?" I asked as I pointed to the dent in the wall.

"Oh my god. What happened?"

"Well last night you went out with the guys and when you came back you slapped me across the face. Then accused me of telling the guys that you hit me. Cause some how 'they knew'. You started rambling and I hugged you, telling you to calm down and you yelled, saying 'don't tell me what to do' then you grabbed my arm and pushed me and my head hit the wall. And I was scared, so I slept in the bathtub" I explained to him.

Then he hugged me. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I did that, I'm sorry"

"It's OK, you were drunk. I forgive you" I said and looked down and I saw a bruise on my forearm. "Damn it Chris" I showed him.

"Did I do that too?" he asked, you could tell he felt bad.

"When you grabbed my arm and pushed my last night. You must have grabbed my arm hard enough to leave a bruise"

He gave me another hug "I'm so sorry honey"

"No biggie. I just gotta cover it up" I said and went into the bathroom and put a little cover up on my eye, it should be gone tomorrow. And put some on my arm, cause it isn't down far enough to just cover it up with a bracelet.

We spent the whole day just hanging out; we went to a movie, and in the next town over there was a fair, so we went to that. We had a great time. Then we went to the next location that RAW was being held at. We both had a match. Chris went against Randy and I had a match against Melina. I won my match so I went back to Chris and I's locker room and waited for Chris. He wasn't so lucky; Randy beat Chris by far. So when he came back in the room I gave him a hug and said "Honey, it's OK. You'll get him next time" Then he pushed me away and I fell on my ass and my head banged up against a locker.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you that hard. I'm just not in the mood. Are you OK?" he asked as he helped me up. He really didn't mean to.

"It's OK, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go out with the guys tonight. I'll let you calm down, have some time alone, OK" I gave him a hug and kiss, then I left.

**Randy's POV**

Ash was drinking a lot. By the end of the night she could hardly stand on her own. John and I had to help her upstairs.

"Ash, do you want us to take you to Chris' room?" John asked her.

"No no, that's OK. I wanna stay with you two tonight. Is that OK?" she slurred

"Of course that's OK Ash" I told her and we walked into the room. John shut the door and I helped her to a bed. "Here, you can sleep on my bed and I'll take the couch" I told her.

"No no no, that OK Randy. You can sleep right here next to me" Ashley answered

I looked at John, he shrugged his shoulders. "Are you sure Ash?" I asked

"Of course, we're just friends" she said and patted the spot on the bed next to her. So I laid down and we all went to sleep.

**John's POV**

I woke up and saw Ashley in Randy's arms. They looked so cute, so I took out my phone and took a picture. Then as I was looking at them I noticed a handprint-like bruise on Ashley's forearm.

"Randy, hey man. Wake up" I said quietly as to not wake Ashley up too.

"What, what do you want?" he whispered. He was irritated, I know he doesn't like getting woken up early, but I had to make sure that I wasn't just seeing things.

"Get up. Look at this" I pointed to her arm. "Does that kinda look like a handprint to you?" I asked as he looked closer at it.

"Ya, it does. Do you think it was Chris?"

"I don't know. Should we ask her about it?"

"I'm going to, cause if it was Chris then he's gonna get his ass kicked"

"OK. But let her sleep. She had a rough night" I told him. I hope it wasn't Chris cause Ash really likes him.

**Ashley's POV**

I woke up and I looked around and saw Randy and John staring at me. "What's up guys?" I asked

"Ummm Ash. How did you get that handprint like bruise on your arm?" Randy asked me.

I panicked a second "Oh, Melina must have grabbed my arm too hard in our match last night. But hey, I gotta go. I'm sure Chris is worried about me" I said and gave them both hugs and left before they could ask anymore.

"Hey honey, where were you last night?" Chris asked, with him arms folded.

"Sorry I didn't call. I drank a bit too much and stayed with Randy and John"

"Whose bed did you stay in?" he seemed mad. He shouldn't be mad.

"Randy's"

"Was he in the bed with you?" he raised his voice.

It's not good to lie and I know that. I just lied to Randy and John but if I didn't then it would prove their point that I can't chose a guy without their help. And with Chris starting to get mad, something is telling me I should lie about this particular subject. So I said "No, Randy slept on the couch"

"OK, but why didn't you come back here?"

"I don't know?" I cocked off a little.

"I said, why didn't you come back here?" he asked, coming closer to me.

"And I said, I don't fuckin know. I was drunk. I'm sorry"

"Likely story" he slapped me across the face and I fell to the floor after he backed me into the wall. "I was drunk" he mocked me and kicked me in the shin.

"Chris, stop!" I yelled

"Chris, stop" he mocked me again, then slapped me on my other cheek. "Get up!" he yelled, so I did.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked, keeping a hold of myself. I didn't want to cry in front of him.

"You slept in another man's bed" he punched my arm as hard as he could.

"But he wasn't in it" I kept to my lie for now.

"Bullshit. I bet he was" he kicked me in the same shin again.

Screw it, he's already kicking my ass "And what would you do if he was in the bed with me?" I asked and I got my answer. He punched me in the same eye that he did before that was no longer bruised, but it will be again.

"I bet you fucked him, didn't you?" he yelled and punched me on the same side, but in the jaw this time. Why does he have to hit me every time he says something?

"He's one of my best friends Chris, nothing happened"

"And why should I believe that?" he punched my same arm again.

"Because I'm your girlfriend. I wouldn't cheat on you. I love you" Then I could tell that I got him to calm down.

"I love you too" Chris said and gave me a hug, then I backed away.

"Then why do you do this to me?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to lose you"

"This won't make me stay. This just pushes me farther away. I don't want to do that"

"OK, I won't do this to you anymore. I promise"

"Alright" I gave him a hug and kiss and changed.

A/N: WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I GOT ANOTHER CHAPTER WRITEN, SO READ ON :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chris went to the gym to work out and I stayed in the room. I just wanted sometime to myself. I took a little nap. When I got up I took a shower and noticed all the bruises that had formed all over my body; I got the handprint one from the other day on my right forearm, a big one by my left shoulder from the two punches, another big one on my right shin from the two kicks, my left eye was bruised again and my jaw on my left side was bruised. I'll just wear the boots that go halfway up to my knees and long sleeves. I'll just put cover-up on my face. I'm gonna have to get more, I'm running out. I have to do all of this and he says he loves me. I was stirred from my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Hey Ames" I answered my phone.

"Hey Ash, how ya been?"

"I'm good. What are you doing today?" I had to talk to someone about it and it couldn't be the guys.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Well I want to talk to you, but in person"

"OK, where you at?"

"I'm about an hour away from your house. Mind if I come over?"

"Of course not. Come on over" she told me.

"Alright, I'll see ya in about an hour"

"OK bye" she said. I waited till Chris got back.

"Chris, I'm gonna go hang with Amy today, I'll be back later"

"OK honey, have fun" he gave me a kiss and I left. I got to Amy's and we sat in the living room.

"So what's up Ash?" she asked

"I love Chris and he loves me" I simply said

"Well that's good. I'm happy for you"

"But there's a problem"

"Well what is it?" she asked and I don't quite know how to say it. I just look at her and it's like she read my mind.

"Ash, he doesn't hit you does he?" she sounded worried.

I waited for a second, then just spilled it "The first time he just got angry and couldn't control it. He was mad that the guys didn't like him and he couldn't control his anger and he punched me in the eye" I tried to defend him.

"The first time?" she sounded pissed

"Ya, the second time, he was drunk after he went out with the guys. He got back and slapped me to wake me up and he thought that I told the guys that he hit me, but I didn't. He ended up grabbing my arm and throwing me against the wall and my head left a dent. But he was drunk" I defended him again.

"The second time? Was there more?" she was pissed and worried.

"Ya. I went out with the guys and drank too much. I forgot to call Chris and I stayed with Randy and John. I stayed in Randy's bed with him. Chris got pissed and started yelling at me. He didn't want to lose me but I told him that that won't keep me and he promised not to do it again. But during the argument… hold on" I went and cleaned off my face "He ended up kicking me in the shin twice" I showed her my shin. "He punched my shoulder twice" I showed her that. "He punched my eye" I pointed to my eye. "and he punched my jaw" I pointed to that. "And this one is from when he grabbed my arm and threw me into the wall" I pointed to my forearm.

She was appalled "Ash, you have to leave him. You have to tell the guys" she said seriously.

I can't do that. When she said that I panicked "But I love him and he loves me. He promised he wouldn't do it again. Please don't tell the guys. They can't know. Please Ames, don't tell them. I told you this in confidence. I can take care of this. If it happens again then I will tell the guys, I promise OK. Please don't tell them" I begged her.

She thought for a minute "Ash…"

But I cut her off "Please Ames. Please, I promise, I will say something if it happens again"

"OK Fine! But keep me informed. Now let's go cover that back up then" she said reluctantly.

**Amy's POV**

Now I promised I wouldn't tell the guys. But after Ashley left I called Victoria.

"Hey Vickie"

"Hey Amy, what's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor"

"Anything"

"I need you to keep and eye on Ashley. I know you don't like her but she's a lot like me, you'd really like her Vickie"

"OK, why do I have to keep an eye on her" she's interested, that means she'll do it.

"Cause I'm not there"

"No shit Amy"

"OK, you can't say anything to anybody. You especially can't tell John, Randy, Dave, Ken, or Jeff OK, nobody" I had to make it clear.

"OK, I won't tell anyone"

"She is dating Chris Masters and… he hits her Vickie. She has quite a few bruises"

"You're serious?" she asked, I don't think she believed it.

"Yes I am. She promised me that she would say something if Chris did it again but she loves him and I don't know if she would really say something. Now the ones she has are…" and I explained to Vickie what ones they were so she would know if any new ones popped up.

"Damn, why don't she leave him?"

"Cause she loves him" I answered

"OK, I'll keep an eye on her. And I'll call you with anything new"

"Alright, thanks Vickie"

"No problem" she said

**Ashley's POV**

On my way back up to Chris and I's room I ran into Victoria.

"Hey Ashley"

"Hi Victoria" It was weird, she never talks to me.

"You wanna go hang out tonight?"

"Ummm sure. But I thought you didn't like me"

"No, I just never got to know you. I know the other girls are really mean to you and the only other girl friend you have is Amy. You should have one of us girls to hang with and god knows that none of the others will"

I thought for a minute. Victoria always seemed like one of the nicer ones and she was never mean to me. "Alright Victoria, I'll see ya later"

"OK, oh and you can call me Vickie" she smiled

I smiled back and said "Alright Vickie, thanks" then I went back to the room. I had a lot of fun with Vickie that night. She's really cool. I don't know why I wasn't friends with her before. It seems like I had been friends with her forever. I could really open up to her.

**Vickie's POV**

Amy was right, Ashley is cool. I don't see why anybody would want to hit her though.

A/N: SO, DO YOU THINK THAT ASHLEY WILL ACTUALLY SAY SOMETHING IF HE DOES IT AGAIN? WILL HE HIT HER AGAIN?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1 week later…

**Vickie's POV**

"Alright, I got Ash to open up to me. She told me about Chris hitting her" I told Amy over the phone.

"Good, has he hit her again yet?" Amy asked

"No, none visible. Hey Ames, I'll call you back later, Ash is calling me"

"OK Vickie, later" Amy said as she hung up and I switched over to Ashley.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" I asked her.

"Vickie, can I come over?" she cried

"Of course you can. I'm in room 123" I told her

"Thanks" she said then we hung up. She came in and she had a bloody nose and her eye was swollen.

"Oh my god, Ash" I gave her a hug.

"It was my fault. He was drunk and I got in his way" she was still crying

"Ashley nobody deserves this. You need to tell the guys. You told me that you promised Amy you would"

"No Vickie please don't tell anyone. You're the only one that knows" she begged

"Ashley, you have to tell them" I insisted

"But if I did, then they would kick Chris' ass"

"But he kicks your ass for no reason"

"Just don't tell them. I will, I promise" she said

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Just trust me Vickie"

"Fine, let's get you cleaned up. You're staying here tonight"

"OK" she said and I got her cleaned up. "Stay here, I'll be back. I have to go see Ken, we had plans"

"Don't let me ruin your plans"

"No, it's no biggie really. I'll be right back" I said and went to see Ken.

"Hey Baby" he gave me a kiss.

"I'm sorry, we can't go out tonight" I told him

"How come?"

"Cause Ashley's staying with me tonight"

"So" he commented

"Ken, I need to tell you something"

"OK"

"But Ashley promised me that she would tell you guys, but I don't think she will" I wasn't really sure if I should be the one saying this.

"Honey, spill it"

"Chris…Well…he hits her"

"How long has this been going on?" Ken sounded pissed

"A couple weeks. Amy and I are the only ones that know"

"How bad?"

"Well…" and I told him about all the others. "And tonight she came to my room with a bloody nose and a swollen eye. Because he was drunk and 'she got in his way' we have to do something"

"Ya, I'm gonna go kick his ass" Ken stood up, getting ready to go upstairs.

"No, not yet. We have to get her to tell you guys. Come back to my room" When we got there we didn't see Ashley.

"Ash, are you in here?" I called out, worried that she went back.

"Ya, I'm in the bathroom" then she came out and saw Ken.

"Oh my god Ash. Did Chris do this?" he sounded like he was gonna cry.

"Vickie!" she yelled at me

"I didn't say anything. He wanted to see you"

"Ash, did Chris do this to you?" Ken asked, looking into her eyes.

She looked down as if she was ashamed "Ya, I didn't wanna say anything cause it would make it seem like I couldn't choose a guy without you guys' help. I'm sorry" she started to cry again.

"No, don't be. It's not your fault that he did this. I'm not gonna let you go back there" he hugged her

"But all of my stuff is there"

"I will go get it. I'll be right back" Ken said and slammed the door behind himself.

**Ken's POV**

"Hey Ken, what's up?" Chris said, then I punched him in the face.

"What was that for?" I punched him again.

"You beat Ashley, she doesn't deserve it" then I punched him in the stomach and just kept on him. I ended up knocking him unconscious. Then I got all of Ashley's stuff. "Here ya go Ash. He better never even talk to you again. If he does then you have to tell one of us, OK"

"OK Ken, I will" she told me and gave me a hug. Then I left and went to tell the rest of the guys.

"I knew it, I knew that wasn't from in the ring" Randy was pissed too.

"He's gonna get it" Jeff stated

"Trust me guys, he's had enough for tonight" I told them

"Well I don't care, I'm gonna go pay him a visit" Dave said and got up from the table.

"True, if he beat her all of those times then he deserves it" John added as we were walking up to his room. Chris then got his ass kicked by all 5 of us. Now I hope this means that he will never beat another girl again.

A/N: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN VINCE FINDS OUT?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Ashley's POV**

The next day we were all in the locker room and Vince walked in with Chris behind him. The guys really did a number on him.

"Now this" Vince pointed at Chris "Is gonna get all 5 of you suspended"

"Vince, they are half of your top guys" Victoria tried to reason.

"OK, give me one good reason why I shouldn't suspend you guys"

"You wanna know the reason why we did it?" John asked

"Yes I do" Vince was getting impatient.

"It's cause Chris beat Ashley all the time" Randy answered, just glaring at Chris.

"For no reason" Jeff added

"So we felt that he deserved it" Dave said like it was no big deal.

"Just ask Ash" Ken told him

"Ashley, is this true? Did Chris beat you?" Vince asked, looking right at me.

"Quite often actually" I said, then looked at Chris; he gave me the death glare. Then I showed Vince some bruises I still had, for proof.

"Wow, OK. I'm against abuse just as much as the next person and I probably would have done the same thing if I was in you guys' position. But try not to take it into your own hands cause like I said, it can get you suspended. You should have come to me. But considering the circumstances; I will let this one slide. Instead Chris, you are suspended for the next month" Vince informed us.

"But Vince, you don't know for a fact that I did that. She could have done it to herself" Chris suggested

"Why would I do this to myself?" I shouted

"To make me look bad, cause I dumped you"

"But I left you. Don't lie, you asshole" I yelled back. I was beyond pissed.

"I'm not" Chris simply said

"Bullshit Chris, you just don't want your name tarnished"

"Whatever Ashley, you just don't want to be found out as a liar"

"Stop! Now it just seems like a lover's quarrel. I'm not gonna deal with this. Fine, Chris you're not suspended. You all can work this out. Just no more beatings from anybody" Vince said and left, then Chris smirked and left. I broke down and cried. Randy came and sat next to me on the floor. He gave me a hug and I cried into his shoulder.

"Ash, it's gonna be alright. Please don't cry, I hate to see you like this" Randy said as he wiped my tears away.

"Did you see that look he gave me, I'm scared"

"Just make sure you're never alone until this whole thing blows over. OK?" Ken told me

"Do you want to keep staying with me or would you feel safer with one of the guys? It doesn't matter to me" Vickie asked

Then I looked at Randy. "Randy, can I stay with you?"

"Of course you can hun" he answered and gave me a hug.

A little while later I had to go out for my match.

"I'll come with you" Dave said and got up

"It's right down the hall. I'll be fine" I told him

"No, I am coming with you to gorilla"

"OK fine" So we went down there and Jillian just walked out. "OK Dave, I'll be good from here. You can go back, thanks" I said

"OK, I'll be back here after your match" then he gave me a hug.

As soon as he left I felt a hand grab my arm and whip me around, it was Chris. He punched me in the cheek as I heard Lillian announce my name. I tried to go but he pulled my arm. "You tried to get me suspended, you bitch" he said and kneed me in the gut and I fell to my hands and knees. Then he kicked me in the stomach and picked me up. He punched me as hard as he could in the face as I heard my music start over and Lillian announce my name again. He had let me go for a split second to get a better grasp on me and I ran away. I ran out to the ring with a bloody nose. I gabbed the mic from Lillian.

"Vince Vince, I know you can hear me. Make your way out here and I am sure that you will run into Chris cause the guys are probably holding him down. You see this?" I pointed to my face. "I told you I wasn't lying"

Then on the tron, you see Vince walking down the hall and he comes upon the guys holding Chris. FYI: Obviously this whole part wasn't part of the show.

Vince looked pissed, so much that he broke kayfabe and used Chris' real name "Chris Nordesky! We just had this talk, I don't appreciate it" Vince slapped Chris across the face. "If you want to ruin my show because you have a personal problem and want to hit women then… YOU'RE FIRED! And I'm not kidding. Pack your things and get out of here. There, now your name is tarnished" The guys dropped Chris flat on his face. "Sorry Ashley, problem solved. Do you think you can do the match?" Vince asked me.

"Thanks. And of course I can perform for my fans" I smiled and sucked it up.

"You really OK Ashley?" Jillian whispered

"Ya, just take it easy" I whispered back. Then we had our match, which was decent. Later on Vince issued and apology to the fans about what happened. Now I don't have to worry about Chris anymore. But I still want to stay with Randy. John showed me the picture he took of Randy and I in each others arms and it got me thinking… Do I like Mr. Randall Keith Orton?

A/N: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, I JUST WANTED TO HAVE SOMETHING CAUSE I HAVE BEEN FOCUSING ON 'YOU'RE KIDING!' A LOT LATELY AND IT HAD BEEN A WHILE SINCE I HAD UPDATED THIS ONE. :S


	7. I sorry

I am posting this for each story that I am currently working on…

I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to update my stories. Some, a lot longer than others. But the reason for the current ones is because my computer crashed and I just got it back, I'm glad I save my stuff on one of those usb things.

To EVERYBODY that has reviewed my stories, I really do appreciate it. I know I say it all the time but I really do mean it. It makes my day all the more better when I see I even have 1 review. It makes me feel good that people actually read my work. And it's not because you guys feel obligated to read it cause its not like you're family or anything. Wait, I take that back, you guys are my fanfiction family :) so to my family, I love you all and don't stop reviewing, even if it is only one word, or even if its bad. :D

Oh and did I mention… Y2J IS BACK BABY! I knew it was him. I can't wait to see him back in the ring. Now you may read the updates :P


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN A REALLY LONG TIME SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS STORY BUT I'VE HAD A BIT OF A WRITERS BLOCK FOR IT, PLUS I HAVE BEEN PREOCCUPIED WITH MY OTHER ONE'S I'M EXTREMELY SORRY :S

I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO GIVE SOME SHOUT OUT'S TO MY LOYAL REVIEWER'S WHOM I DEEPLY APPRECIATE FOR LEAVING REVIEWS: **Turquoisejem, DarkenMystery, nic-002001, MissPhilipinesSuperStar, NewYorkChica, Rickster627** THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING :D

**Randy's POV**

"Do you like Ashley?" John asked me

"Of course I do" I answered, without hesitation.

"No, do you LIKE Ashley?" Yes, but I'm not gonna tell him that.

"Why would you ask that?"

"So that's a yes" John automatically stated

"I didn't say that"

"But you're avoiding the question" John argued

"So"

"That means you like her" he concluded

I waited a couple minutes and finally answered "Ya, I like her alright. I like her a lot"

"I knew it"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I had to hear it from you myself" John just smirked at me.

"Asshole"

"But I got you to say it" he smiled

"I'm going back to my room. Vickie will be bringing her there soon"

"Be good Randy" John teased and I left back to my room.

**Ashley's POV**

"Are you gonna tell Randy you like him?" Vickie asked me on our way down to his room.

"I don't know, I don't think he likes me like that" I answered

"Ash, I saw that picture of you two. It explains it all" Vickie smiled at me.

"I don't know. We'll see"

**Randy's POV**

Ashley walked in the room and I never realized how beautiful she is, I always just saw her as a friend. It's like she just flowed into the room, so graceful. She smiled at me and I could tell she was talking but I didn't hear anything. When she stopped talking I could tell she asked a question and that snapped me out of it.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked

"Which bed is yours?" she said, one word at a time, like I was stupid or something.

"You can have the one on the right" I told her

"Thanks" and she laid her stuff down.

"Are you gonna be alright tonight Ash?" Vickie asked

"Yes, I'll be fine" Ashley answered

"OK. No funny business" Vickie told Ashley

"Vickie" Ashley scorned, what are they talking about. Wait, does Ashley like me back?

"See you guys later" Vickie smirked and walked out.

"What was she talking about?" I asked

"Nothing. So what do you want to do tonight?" she obviously didn't want to talk about it so I'll wait for her to bring it up.

"I don't know. I was thinking about going down to the pool. You wanna come too?" I offered

"I don't know" she said looking down at her arms at the bruises.

"Don't worry about it" I gave her a hug "That part of your life is over, don't let that get in your way of having some fun" I smiled

"Alright, give me a couple minutes" she said then took her bag into the bathroom. Then I quickly changed into my trunks before she came back out. When she did, my jaw dropped, she has an amazing body. I've seen her in her bathing suit like a million times before. Now I just see her in a whole new light. Before she was just like one of the guys but now… now, she's the girl I can see myself being really happy with. Maybe that's why I never really liked any of the guys that she dated, because deep down I was… in love with her.

**Amy's POV**

"So, have you seen that picture that John took?" I asked Jeff as we walked down the hall of the hotel to go get some food.

"What picture?" he asked

"The one of Randy and Ash"

"Oh, that one. Ya I saw it. They look so cute. You can tell they really like each other"

"I know, right. But they are both being stubborn. They don't want to say anything to the other cause they think that they don't feel the same"

"I think they said something" Jeff stated

"What makes you say that?" I asked as we walked past the pool.

"Look" he said and pointed. I looked over at the pool and you see them floating in each others arms around the pool, making out.

"It's about time" I said and took out my phone and took a picture.

"Why are you taking a picture?" Jeff asked

"For proof. Incase she doesn't tell me about it"

"You're weird"

"Thank you" I smiled

A/N: SORRY FOR A SHORT UPDATE BUT I WILL HAVE A LONGER ONE AFTER THE HOLIDAY WEEKEND, I PROMISE. UNTIL THEN, I'VE GOT OTHER STORIES YOU CAN READ :P


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: HOW WAS EVERYONES THANKSGIVING? GOOD, I HOPE. HOW MANY PEOPLE WENT SHOPPING ON BLACK FRIDAY? I DID AND I DON'T KNOW WHY. I GUESS IT'S BECAUSE MY FRIEND AMBER LIKES TO GO, SO I TAG ALONG SO I CAN HAVE SOME TIME WITH HER. ANYWAYS, THANKS TO: **DarkenMystery** FOR REVIEWING, I'M GLAD SOMEONE LIKES IT :D

**Amy's POV**

After Jeff and I ate supper, he went back to his room and I ran to John's. When I got there I started pounding on the door.

"Hold your horses" I heard John yell from the other side. "What is it Amy?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Remember that picture that you showed all of us?" I asked, referring to the one of Ashley asleep in Randy's arms.

"Ya, what about it?" he asked as I walked into his room.

"I got a new one for ya" I said and showed him the picture on my phone.

"When was this?" he asked, wide-eyed

"About half and hour ago"

"I knew it would only be a matter of time. Did you tease them yet?" he smiled

"No, I didn't wanna ruin the moment"

"Speaking of moments… Why have you been avoiding Dave lately?" John smirked

"What are you talking about?" I didn't think anyone would find out. I didn't ask him not to say anything but still.

"I was talking to Dave the other day. He feels a connection with you and apparently you feel the same way cause you kissed him, then walked away and now you're avoiding him"

"I'm not avoiding…" I stopped in mid sentence cause of the look John was giving me. You know that look, the one that says 'don't even TRY to lie to me cause I know the truth' "Alright, I've been avoiding him"

"Why?" he asked

"Cause… I'm just confused"

"Confused about what? Are you guys gonna need to be convinced like Randy and Ashley"

"No, I really like Dave"

"Then what is there to be confused about?" I think my being confused, was making John confused

"I like someone else too"

"Does this other guy like you back?"

"I don't think so"

"Have you told him that you like him?"

"NO! He's a really good… no he's a best friend and if I don't think he feels the same way then I don't wanna say anything cause I don't want our friendship to be ruined"

"Well, if he's one of your best friends and hasn't realized how special you are by now then why bother with him anymore? Just be with Dave, you know you want to" John explained, if only he knew who the other guy was.

"I do wanna be with Dave, but I've liked this other guy a lot longer than I have Dave"

"Well, what's he like? Maybe I can help you decide on who's better for ya"

"Alright… He's real cute; all the girls think so too. He's funny; he has a great personality; he always helps his friends in need. I don't know if you would put this as a bad thing cause most of the time its funny but his mind pretty much lives in the gutter" I explained

"Any bad qualities?" John asked, I can't believe he hasn't caught on yet.

"The only one I can think of is… he's like a sex fiend or something. Which isn't necessarily bad, it's just that he's been with a lot of women"

"He sounds a lot like…" he paused; I think he figured it out.

"See, that's why I didn't say anything I don't want it to be awkward between you and I, I love our friendship too much to ruin that. I was holding off, hoping you'd say something. I was just keeping it to myself"

"Amy, I wish you hadn't said that just now"

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have known that you didn't like me like that" I started to walk out of his room.

"No, that's not why. I don't want Dave pissed at me"

"Why would he be mad at you, you're one of his best friends"

"Cause of this" John said and kissed me. That kiss was amazing.

"So…Ummm…You…" I was at a loss of words.

"Yes, I like you too. I have for a long time. I didn't say anything because of the same reasons you didn't. I didn't try to show it either cause I didn't want anybody to catch on" John explained as he sat on his bed.

"Now I wish you hadn't done or said that" I said as I sat on his lap with my arms around his neck.

"Why?" he asked smiling at me

"Cause now I have to explain to Dave why I've been avoiding him and why I'm not gonna date him"

"Well, do you still have feelings for Dave?"

"Of course. I really like him, I just like you more" I said as he smiled

"I know it's bad to lie but how about we don't tell anyone. Cause I don't want there to be controversy between our little group. Cause you know, if this gets out then Dave would be pissed, cause I know how much he likes you, then people are gonna take sides. It would probably get ugly"

"True. So what do I tell him when he asks why I've been avoiding him?"

"Tell him that you've been thinking and you just don't really want a boyfriend right now cause you got The Luchagors going and all"

"Sounds good, but I hate lying. Especially to out best friends"

"I know, I do to. But it's for the best"

"I know. Now come here" I said and we continued kissing.

**Jeff's POV**

I walked back into Dave and I's hotel room.

"Did she say anything about me?" he asked as I sat on my bed.

"Nope, every time I even hinted towards it, she changed the subject" I informed him

"Damn it"

"I know, it sucks. But hey, guess what we saw"

"What?" he was obviously down about it. He really likes Amy.

"Randy and Ashley in the pool"

"So"

"They were making out"

"It's about time"

"I know, right" Dave was still down "Hey man, don't worry about her. The right girl will come along for you"

"I know, but the thing is… I think Amy's the right girl"

A/N: SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THAT CHAPTER? INTERESTING, WE'LL SEE WHERE IT GOES :D


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: THANKS TO: **101mizzpoet101** FOR REVIEWING, AS ALWAYS THANK YOU. SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE BUT IT'S A LITTLE HARD FOR ME TO KEEP UP WITH 4 DIFFERENT STORIES SO I'M GLAD YA'LL ARE BEING PATIENT WITH ME. AND IF YOU'RE NOT PATIENT THEN I'M SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING :S

**Amy's POV**

I woke up the next morning in John's arms. I had been dreaming about this for the longest time, I never wanted it to end but The Luchagors start our tour tomorrow so it had to.

"John, honey wake up" I kissed him

"Don't want to, I just wanna stay here holding you" he smiled

"I don't wanna leave either but we go on tour tomorrow"

"You don't have to leave just yet"

"It's 10 now and my flights at 2. I have to talk to Dave remember"

"Ya, that's right" John remembered

"Then I have to meet Ash for lunch"

"Alright" John said and gave me a kiss. I got up and got my stuff around.

"I'll call you when the plane lands" I told him as we just stood there in each others arms.

"OK baby. Good luck with Dave" he gave me a kiss

"Thanks. I love you" I gave him a kiss back

"I love you too" he gave me a hug. I went to leave and he smacked my ass. I turned around and just gave him that look and he just smirked at me. I left and went down the hall to Dave and Jeff's room.

"Hey Jeff. Dave here?" I asked as Jeff opened the door.

"Ya, he's in there" he stated as he pointed into the room.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Ya, I'll leave you two alone"

"Thanks Skittles" I said as Jeff left and let me in.

"Hey Dave" I saw him lying on his bed, he looked sad. I feel so bad about this.

"Hey Amy" he quickly sat up and put on a fake smile. "What's up?"

"We need to talk. Just let me explain before you say anything OK"

"Alright"

I hate lying, so I'll be honest to an extent. "I like you Dave, I really do but I'm not with the company anymore and I hardly see you guys as it is. We go on tour tomorrow so it would be even harder. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have"

"It wouldn't ruin…" he started to say but I cut him off.

"Dave, like I said I really like you but I just don't think it would work between us" I was really confused about this. I like Dave a lot, it's just like I said I've liked John longer.

"Amy" Dave pleaded

"No, Dave please don't make this any harder than it already is. I still want to be friends. I don't want this to change anything between us" I stated

He sighed "Alright, nothing'll change. I promise"

"Thank you. Your friendship means a lot to me. I honestly don't know what I would do with out you" I gave him a hug

"Same here Ames, same here" he hugged me back. "Just call me when you can, alright"

"I will Dave, thanks" I gave him another hug and left to meet up with Ashley.

**Ashley's POV**

I see Amy walk into the restaurant within the hotel and she looks happier than normal. I don't know there's just this weird vibe about her. Maybe her and Dave finally got together.

"Hey Ames, what's up?"

"Hey Ashley" she said in one of those 'I know something you don't think I know' tones.

"What?" I asked

"How was your night with Randy?" she smiled

"How do you know?" There was no point playing dumb, she obviously found out somehow.

"Jeff and I were walking down here and…" she took out her phone and showed me the picture.

"Oh…well…" I wasn't sure what to say.

"It's about damn time" I didn't expect her to say that.

"What?"

"We all knew you guys would hook up"

"I see. Speaking of, why is it that you look happier?"

"Cause the 'Gors finally get to go on tour" that could partly be it but I know that's not all.

"Amy Christine Dumas" I scorned

"What?" she asked innocently

"Don't lie to me"

"OK fine, but you can't say anything to ANYBODY" she caved

"OK" I agreed

"I mean it, nobody. Promise me"

"I promise, I won't say anything"

"Swear on our friendship" she said, this must be big.

"Wow, OK I swear on our friendship that I won't say anything"

She looked around making sure that nobody else could hear us. "I started a relationship last night"

"That's great, I knew you and Dave would hook up" I smiled

She shook her head "It's not Dave"

"Then who…" I started to ask before she cut me off.

"It's John" she whispered

"Amy" I was shocked "I didn't even know you guys liked each other. How?"

"Well you know how I never show emotions to a guy unless I know he likes me"

"Ya"

"Well I had liked John for a long time, a lot longer than I liked Dave. I went back up to John and I's room and showed him that picture of you and Randy. Then he asked why I had been avoiding Dave after we kissed. I explained that I was confused cause I had liked somebody else for longer. Then he asked me to explain what the other guy was like and he could help me decide on who I wanted. He caught on and said that he does the same thing"

"What? The not showing emotions thing?" I asked

"Ya and he said he's liked me for a while too. We decided not to tell anyone cause things could get ugly within our group"

"But you guys will have to say something sooner or later" I informed her

"We know, just not now"

"What did you tell Dave then?"

"That I like him, cause I really do but it wouldn't work cause we'd hardly see each other cause of the traveling and he agreed"

Wait. "But…ummm…correct me if I'm wrong. Wouldn't it be the same for you and John?"

"Ya but I feel more of a connection with John, I don't know it's just weird, something's telling me that it'll work" she smiled

"Alright. I won't say anything, don't worry"

"Thanks. I'm glad you and Randy finally hooked up. But I gotta get going"

"Alright Ames, have fun"

"I will" we gave each other a hug and she left. Well then, I never knew they would get together but hey, if they're happy.

**Dave's POV**

A couple minutes after Amy left Jeff walked back into our room.

"So how'd it go?" he asked as he laid back down on his bed.

"Well I know that Amy likes me"

"That's great man"

"Ya but the thing is… she doesn't think it would work between us" I informed him

"Why not?" he asked as he sat up and gave me a questioned look.

"Because of the traveling and she hardly sees us as it is" I explained

"But do YOU think it'll work?"

"I do, I think we could make it work between us"

"Then I guess try to prove that to her"

"You know what, I will… But Jeff"

"Ya"

"How exactly do I prove it to her?" I asked

"Ummm, call her when you know she's not performing. Whenever she comes to see us spend some extra time with her. Ya know, stuff like that"

"Alright, sounds good"

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT ONE? I'VE ACTUALLY KIND OF FIGURED OUT WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS ONE.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: (I'M PUTTING THIS AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF ALL MY NEW CHAPTERS SO IF YOU READ SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES THEN YOU'LL READ THIS A COUPLE TIMES :P) ALRIGHT, SO IT'S BEEN A LITTLE MORE THAN A MONTH SINCE I HAVE UPDATED ANYTHING AND I HAVE A COUPLE CHAPTERS FOR EACH OF MY STORIES. **CatherineWillmon2008** HAS THIS IDEA THAT WORKED OUT FOR HER (BY THE WAY, YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT SOME OF HER STUFF, SHE'S AN AWESOME WRITER) SO I'M GONNA TRY IT. I'M GONNA HAVE A CERTAIN DAY FOR UPDATES ON EACH OF MY FICS: 'NEW SCHOOL' WILL BE UPDATED ON WEDNESDAYS… 'A DIFFERENT LIFE' WILL BE UPDATED ON SATURDAYS… AND 'GREAT FRIENDS' WILL BE UPDATED ON MONDAYS. I HOPE THIS WORKS SO I CAN UPDATE REGULARLY :D AND OF COURSE THANKS TO: **101mizzpoet101** FOR THE REVIEW. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE MY NEW CHAPTER.

Chapter 10

**John's POV**

"Hey guys" I stated as I walked into Randy's locker room and saw him and Ashley making out "Am I interrupting something?" I smiled at them

"No" Ashley said obviously

"Yes" Randy argued

"Randy, it can wait" Ashley said then looked at me "So Amy told you?"

"Told me what?" Ashley doesn't know about Amy and I does she?

"About Randy and I" Ash answered

"Oh, ya she told me that" that was close

I guess by the way I said that Randy caught on that there was something else cause then he asked "What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing" I said as I looked to the other side of the room to avoid Randy's eyes, I have never lied to his face, I can't, I always end up caving. As I looked away I caught Ashley's eyes and I could tell, she knows.

"Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena" Randy scorned

"What?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"Look at me" Randy commanded but I didn't "John, what else did Amy tell you?" he asked as he stood in front of me.

"That she likes Dave" that's not a lie.

"Oh OK" Randy was satisfied with that answer.

"John" Ashley stared a hole through me

"OK OK OK. Ash you obviously already know. Are you the only one that Amy told?"

"Ya"

"Good. Randy, I can't lie to you. But you can't tell ANYBODY. The only ones that know this are me, Amy, Ashley and now you"

"OK, I promise"

"Well… Amy and I are together"

"WHAT! What about Dave?" Randy yelled

"Shhh… She likes him too but apparently she's liked me longer" I explained

"What if he finds out?" Randy asked

"We'll deal with that then. But don't say anything to anybody. You promised" I reminded

"Alright alright"

"But hey, I gotta go talk to Vince so I'll see you guys later"

"Bye" they both said as I left.

**Dave's POV**

I was walking through the hall to my locker room and all of a sudden I heard someone yell from the other side of the door of the room I just passed "WHAT! What about Dave?" So I got closer and listened to the conversation… John and Amy are together? What the hell? You know what, I'll just keep this information to myself cause nobody else is supposed to know anyways, right. I'm still gonna take Jeff's advice and go after Amy.

**Randy's POV**

"And when did that happen?" I asked Ashley after John left, wondering how long it was being kept a secret.

"Amy told me today before her flight left" she answered

"OK, but what do we do about Dave?"

"Don't tell him. We just act like we don't know"

"What do we do when it gets out?"

"Well, when they finally say something we just act as surprised as everybody else"

"OK… Now how about we go back to what we were doing before John interrupted" I suggested, so we did. 10 minutes later John came barging in again.

"Sorry for interrupting again guys but Randy, guess what" John was obviously excited about something.

"What?" I asked, obviously irritated

"Last man standing, next week at the pay per view, you and me. Guess who wins"

"What, you again" I answered non-chalantly

"Nope, you do"

"Wait, what?"

"You win the title" he repeated

"You're serious? For how long?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I'm serious. And I don't know, it depends on how well you carry it this time"

"True. I'll admit, I wasn't ready for it before but I am now. This is awesome"

"Congratulations" Ashley said and gave me a kiss.

"Congrats. Like I said before, sorry for interrupting again guys. But I gotta go find Ken and go over our match for tonight. Have fun" he smirked at us.

"We will" Ash and I both said

"I'll have to have a special celebration for you on Sunday" Ash smirked

"I can't wait"

**Amy's POV**

I decided to have Jay, Shane, and Troy over tonight to watch RAW, so I could atleast show them who my new man is. They used to watch wrestling back then but not nowadays.

"So that's Mr. John Cena?" Shane asked as John came out.

"Yes sir" I smiled

"I'll admit Ames, he is a good looking guy" Jay commented

"Thanks"

"He looks like a good guy, but is he?" Troy asked

"Yes he is. He's great. And the guy he's going against is another one of my best friends, Ken. He's dating Vickie" I explained

"He seems like an ass" Jay stated

"That's his character. Remember I told you guys about mine and you know I'm not really like that"

"True… Shit, I think John may have messed up on that hip toss" Shane commented

"Why you say that?" I asked

"He hasn't moved his right arm since" Troy noticed as I watched

"And see that guy beating on him" Jay added

"Randy?" I asked

"Ya Randy, he's totally avoiding that arm" Jay finished as I watched John being helped to the back.

"Shit" I said so I called him and left a message "Hey Baby, I know you're not back to your locker room yet. We saw your arm go back a little too far on that hip toss. Call me when you know what's wrong. I love you"

"Do you think he's alright?" Shane asked

"I hope so. It shouldn't be too bad. I'll let you know when I do. You guys can go to bed. We have to leave early"

"What about you?" Troy asked

"I won't be able to go to sleep until I know for sure he's alright" I answered

"OK, see ya in the morning" Jay said

"Goodnight guys" I said as they went to bed. I changed the channel to adultswim and watched Family Guy to try and get my mind off the possibility of John being hurt. I always worry too much if something happens with anybody and I don't know what's going on.

I answered my phone as John's ringtone went off "Are you OK?"

"Not too bad"

"Well…" I urged him to continue

"Rios says that I have a torn muscle, he's not sure how bad but I go to Andrews tomorrow for surgery"

"And you call that not too bad?" I was just worried

"Amy honey this is my first injury that I have to take time off for, it could have been a lot worse"

I sighed, he's right. "I know. Where are you going after surgery?"

"Home" he replied obviously

"Why don't you just stay at my house? You need someone to watch over you"

"Amy, no I don't. Besides, you're going on tour"

"Don't argue with me young man. I'll be home more often than you think. Plus my mom lives like 5 minutes away. If you need anything when I'm not there then you can call her. You know she'd do anything for you and the rest of us"

"Yes mother" John laughed

"Ill be home on Wednesday. Call me when you know what time your flight will arrive and my mom will be there to get you"

"Alright baby. I'll talk to you later, now go to bed. I love you"

"Love you too, goodnight" I said and hung up, then went to bed.

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER, I'D SAY RATHER DECENT I GUESS. I DON'T KNOW, JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME :D


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: I'M SORRY, I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THIS UPDATED ON MONDAY BUT I HAD JUST BEEN TOO BUSY TO EVEN GET TO A COMPUTER BUT THANKS TO: **Inday** FOR THE REVIEW. SINCE I AM A COUPLE DAYS LATE FOR THE UPDATE THEN I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT :P

Chapter 11

**Ashley's POV**

I told Randy that I was going out with Vickie tonight and some of the other girls were tagging along. After a couple hours I had decided that I'd had enough.

"Vickie I've had enough for tonight, I don't wanna get too wasted" I said with a slur

Vickie laughed "Alright Punkie, do you want me to get one of the girls to give you a ride back to the hotel?"

"Naw it's OK, the hotel's only a couple blocks down. I can walk"

"OK" she gave me a hug "Call me when you get back so I know you made it safe"

"Can do. Bye Vickie" I said and left the club. I walked down one block, then turned the corner and I could see the hotel. I continued walking down the sidewalk and I came upon an alley, I just had to look down it cause I swear I heard it call my name. Maybe it's just the alcohol talking. Just like in the movies that alley was freaky as all get out. So I didn't waste another second, I turned to continue walking up the sidewalk but as I did I felt someone's hand go over my mouth and pull me into the alley to where nobody could see us.

"Ashley, I'll let you go but you have to promise not to scream" the mystery person said. I could tell it was a guy. I couldn't see him but I think I know who it is and it scares me but I nod my head anyways. He lets me go. I turn around and I see, it is him. I don't wanna be here with him so I turn to run but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back against the wall.

"Don't go, I just wanna talk" he says as he traces my jaw line with his index finger. I hated the feeling it gave me so I smacked him across the face as hard as I could. "You shouldn't have done that" he said and the last thing I felt was a blow to the head.

**Vickie's POV**

Since I hadn't heard back from Ashley yet I decided to call her but she didn't answer her phone. "Hey Mel, you did see Ash leave, didn't you?" I asked Melina, thinking 'maybe she didn't leave and she just couldn't hear her phone'

"Ya, like… atleast an hour ago. Why?"

"Cause she hasn't called me yet. She said she'd call when she got back"

"Call Randy. Maybe she just forgot, she was a bit tipsy when she left" Mel suggested, then laughed cause 'a bit tipsy' was an understatement, Ash was drunk.

So I called Randy "Hey Randy"

"Oh hey Vickie. You girls having fun?" he asked

"Of course we are. I was just calling to check on Ashley. I wanted to make sure she got back OK"

"She's not here. I didn't know she even left the club"

I sighed inwardly, hoping nothing bad has happened. "Ya, about an hour ago. She wanted to walk since it was so close"

"Shit. Have you tried calling her?"

"Ya, and she didn't answer"

"OK, let me try calling her. Then I'll call you back"

"Alright" I said and hung up. I waited a couple minutes for him to call me back.

"She didn't answer her phone for me either"

"Ummm… Mel and I will walk towards the hotel, you walk towards the club and we'll meet in the middle. Maybe she just passed out or something"

"Ya, hopefully. I'll see ya in a bit"

"Bye" I said. Then explained to Mel what was going on, so we left, hoping to find her. After about 5 minutes we met up with Randy.

"Anything?" Mel asked

"Nothing" Randy responded

"Hey, maybe she went down here" I pointed to an alley. So we went down it and on the way back up…

"Guys, look" Melina said and picked up Ashley's pink and black bracelet.

"You guys don't think she could have been kidnapped, do you?" Randy asked

"I don't know. Does her phone have like a tracker in it?" I asked

"I'm not sure. Let's go down to the phone company and see, they should be open by now" Randy suggested, so we did. And it doesn't have a tracker.

**Ashley's POV**

I woke up in an empty room; it only had a bed in it. I rip off the covers and run to the door and I realized I was naked. I panicked and looked around the room for my clothes and couldn't find them. So I grabbed the covers and put them around me as I ran back to the door and found it was locked. So I started pounding on it.

"CHRIS NORDESKY DAMNIT LET ME OUT!" I yelled and continued pounding on the door.

After about 5 – 10 minutes he finally came in. "Do you mind? I was sleeping"

"Yes I mind. What the hell do you want from me?" I asked

"Actually, I already got what I wanted" he grinned "So I could let you go"

"Then why don't you?" I cocked off, trying to keep my cool after it had dawned on me what he did to me.

"Honey I'm not stupid" he grabbed my arm

"Don't call me that" I said as I smacked him.

He chuckled "Why do you insist on hitting me Ashley? You know I don't like that" he punched me in the face.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" I backed away

He laughed "What did you do?" he made it sound like I had asked a stupid question "You got me fired"

"No I didn't" I yelled "You're the one that has the anger and abuse problem. All I ever did was fall for you. What happened after that was all you!" I could tell that the honesty pissed him off. But instead of hitting me again he backed away to the door.

"You know what? You're gonna be here longer than originally planned" he opened the door.

"Atleast bring me my clothes" I pleaded and he left then actually brought them back a couple minutes later. This scares me, what more can he do with me if he already got what he wanted? So I lay back down on the bed trying to think of ways to get out. There wasn't a window or anything so I don't even know what time of day it is.

All of a sudden Chris came barging in with my phone in his hands I could hear the ringtone, it was Randy. "You tell him you went to see your mom and everything's fine" he demanded and handed me the phone. I decided to do what he said cause, well I'm trapped in here, I don't want it to be worse than it already is.

"Hey Baby" I answered the phone

"Ashley, where are you? I tried calling earlier" he sounded all panicky

"I'm sorry. I was in the bathroom, I didn't hear the phone. I'm at my mom's I wanted to spend some time with her"

"Why didn't you call?" now he sounded a little mad

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to make you worry"

Randy sighed "It's OK. As long as you're alright"

"Ya, I'm fine"

"How long you gonna be?"

I don't know the honest answer to that question. "I don't know. A couple days, a week maybe"

"Have you talked to Vince? Is he OK with you gone for a week?"

"Ya, he's cool with it"

"Alright"

"Well I gotta go. I love you" I told Randy but I could tell that me saying that to another man irked Chris.

"Love you too, bye" he said, then I hung up.

"That was great Ashley" Chris said then grabbed my phone back from me. "Maybe I won't be so mean after all" then he did one of those evil laughs that scared the shit out of me. I swear he's watched too many movies.

A/N: SO, DID I MAKE UP FOR IT? :P I HOPE SO


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: I'M A DAY LATE AND A DOLLAR SHORT… WHO SAYS THAT ANYMORE? ANYWAYS THANKS AGAIN TO **Inday** WHO SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY PERSON READING THIS BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, THAT'S OK CAUSE INDAY, IF I REMEMBER RIGHT, YOU'VE READ AND REVIEWED QUITE A FEW OF MY STORIES AND I REALLY DO APPRECIATE IT AND FOR THAT, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU SO I HOPE YOU REALLY LIKE IT :P ACTUALLY I JUST LOOKED BACK AND YOU READ AND REVIEWED THE FIRST STORY I EVER WROTE, WOW THANK YOU SO MUCH :D AS FOR THE RECOMMENDED READING, IT'S: **Deadman Turned Daddy **by** RaigeRoller**

Chapter 12

**Amy's POV**

I've been trying to get a hold of Ashley but she's not answering her phone, so I called Randy.

"Hey Randy, have you seen Ash lately. She hasn't answered her phone"

"No, she's at her moms. Do you have that number?" he asked

"Ya. Thanks. I'll talk to you later"

"Yep. See ya Ames" he said and we hung up. And I called her mom. (A/N: I DOUBT HER MOM'S NAME IS REALLY MOLLY BUT OH WELL:P)

"Hey Molly"

"Oh hello Amy. How's the tour going?" she asked, she sounded happy. She must be having fun with Ashley.

"It's going great. Can I talk to Ashley?"

"Of course you can, you don't need my permission" I sighed, she's being a smart ass

"I know that. I meant, can you give her the phone?" I laughed

There was a moment of silence in which I thought she was getting Ashley but then she said "She's not here. Last I saw her is when you all came to visit me"

"Oh OK. I'll talk to you later" I was confused

"Yep, by Amy" then we hung up and I called Randy back.

"Ummm Randy… Ash isn't at her mom's"

"What?" Randy was shocked

"Ya, I just called there and Molly said that the last time she saw Ashley is when we all went to visit her" I explained

"I knew it. I knew she wasn't at her mom's" Randy stated, what is he talking about?

"Where do you think she is then?"

"I have no idea but let me try calling her cause last time Vickie tried and couldn't get through but when I called she picked up"

"Alright. Call me back"

"I will. Bye Ames" he said and hung up. This really worries me.

**Ashley's POV**

So, it FEELS like about 2 days have gone by but it could have been more. All I know is that I'm starving, Chris hasn't even come in here once since Randy called but to give me a bottle of water and it's really scaring me. I've examined this room like a billion times and there is no way out of here. Then all of a sudden Chris comes barging in. I can hear that Randy's calling. He gives me the phone and I answer it. Thank god Chris doesn't want it on speaker.

"Hey Baby" I answered

"Ash honey, Amy tried calling you earlier. Why didn't you answer?"

"Sorry, I went to the store for my mom and I forgot my phone at home" I obviously lied

"She tried calling your mom and your mom said that the last time she saw you was when we all visited her. You're not at your mom's are you?" he asked, I knew it would only be a matter of time but I can't flat out tell him where I am.

"No"

"Can you tell me where you are without getting in trouble?"

"No, I'm sorry I forgot my phone"

"What? Oh you have to make it seem like nothings up. I'll ask you yes or no questions and you can just answer it with the first word you say then doctor the rest. It's Chris isn't it?" Randy asked, he's so smart. I'm glad he caught on.

"Ya, I know I never forget my phone. I'll remember it next time"

"Is it at his house?"

"I think so, I'm sorry I made you worry"

"We'll find his address and come get you. Are you gonna be OK till then?"

"Ya, I'm sorry to cut the convo short but mom's calling me for supper and I'm starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in days" I giggled so Chris doesn't think anything.

"Alright, we'll bring you some food too. Hopefully I'll see you later OK"

"OK, I love you too"

"Love ya"

"Bye" then I hung up and gave the phone back to Chris.

"You're pretty good at that Ashley" he looked at me with a sadistic/ seducing like smile. "It makes me want to… You know what? I'm gonna do it anyways" he said then jumped on top of me, ripped off my clothes and raped me. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but once I realized that he's too strong, there's no way I can overpower him I just laid there and took it, I felt ashamed but I didn't wanna make him any angrier that I already had. When he was done he just tossed me to the side like yesterdays garbage and left the room. This is really confusing me, I don't know where this man came from. I actually miss the man I originally fell in love with.

**Randy's POV**

I called Amy back. "Amy, your show for tonight is close to the arena, right?" I asked

"Ya. Why?"

"Meet me there in half an hour. I'll explain everything to you then"

"OK. Bye" I know I confused her but I don't have time right now, I have to get everybody around. So I called Dave, Ken, Vickie, Melina and Jeff then I called John while I was on my way to the arena to let him know what was going on and that we'd call him when we had her back. I got to the arena and everyone was already there. "We have to go to Vince" I said and we all went.

"Vince, please tell me you still have all of Chris Mordetzky's information" I said as we barged in

"Randy, what's going on?" Amy asked

"His information is supposed to be kept confidential. But yes I still have it" Vince stated as he started clicking through his computer.

"Well, have any of you seen or talked to Ashley lately?" I asked. They all said no but Vince said…

"She called me oh… about 4 days ago and asked for a week off work cause Molly's sick"

"Well Amy called Molly earlier today and she's just fine and she hasn't seen Ashley in about a month or so"

"Then where…" Jeff started

"She thinks she's at Chris'" I answered before he could finish

"What do you mean 'she thinks'?" Ken asked

"Chris kidnapped her and she doesn't know exactly where she is but she thinks she's at Chris'"

"How do you know all this?" Vickie asked

"Like I said, Amy called Molly. So then I called Ashley and I guess Chris lets her talk when I call. I called her on her being at her mom's, then she said things that didn't make sense to the questions I was asking so I assume Chris was standing there. So I just asked her yes and no questions so she could doctor up the rest of the answer for Chris. And he hasn't fed her since she's been there" I explained, then looked at Vince "So we need to know where Chris lives"

"Luckily we don't have too far to go. He lives in the next town over. Here's his address" Vince wrote it down and gave us the piece of paper "I've got way too much stuff to do before the show tonight otherwise I'd come with you guys but please call me when you have her back" Vince was sincerely concerned. He's nothing like the guy you see on tv. A lot of us are like kids to him so when something bad happens, he worries.

"Thanks Vince, we will" Melina stated

"Oh and you guys can borrow one of the vans" Vince added, then tossed me the keys.

"Thanks" Dave said and we left to Chris' house. I really hope she's there.

A/N: SO HOW WAS IT? WERE YOU ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT? JK JK I KNOW I DON'T WRITE THAT WELL :P IF YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR THEN YOU'VE OBVIOUSLY READ ATLEAST THIS CHAPTER SO GO AHEAD AND FULFILL THAT URGE AND CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON AND LEAVE A REVIEW :P


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: YES, I KNOW IT'S LATE AGAIN. I GUESS SETTING CERTAIN DAYS OF THE WEEK FOR UPDATES DOESN'T QUITE WORK OUT FOR ME. GRANTED I DO GET THEM UP QUICKER THAN I USUALLY WOULD BUT JUST NOT ON THE DAY I SAID I WOULD, THAT MAKES ME FEEL CRAPPY…ANYWAYS THANKS TO:

**Rickster627** – YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE THAT REVIEWED; SINCE I DID THIS LAST TIME, THEN THIS TIME THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU.

SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO **techwiz** YOU DID START TO READ THIS STORY BUT I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR YET, EITHER WAY, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW :)

RECOMMENDATION THIS TIME IS: **You're Who's Brother? **by** Xtreme Girl619** AWESOME STORY REALLY :P NOW ON TO MY STORY. BY THE WAY, I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF CHRIS HAS A BROTHER BUT THAT'S THE BEAUTY OF FICTION.

Chapter 13

**Chris' POV**

My little brother stopped by earlier and I slipped up that I've been holding Ashley hostage for the past 3 days. You wanna know what he asked me? He asked me why. Ha, that's a laugh. Hmmm… why and I doing this? Gee, I don't know not only did she ruin my wrestling career but because of her I can't get a job ANYWHERE. I guess word gets around when you have an abuse problem cause I can't even get a job at any of the local fast food joints. I'm lucky I've saved up enough money to last me a couple years. My baby brother Chad decided he wanted to let her out, well I just can't let that happen. So I knocked him out, took his phone out of his pocket so he couldn't call for help and dragged him into the room with Ashley. Let her deal with him.

**Ashley's POV**

As I lay on the bed thinking about what I'm gonna do when I finally get out I hear yelling. Then the door opens and Chris throws someone in the room and says "You deal with him" then slams the door behind himself as he leaves. I run over to see who it is.

"Oh my god Chad, are you OK?" I asked, he didn't respond right away "Chad, wake up" I shake him some more, then he starts to stir. "Are you OK?" I asked again

"Ya I'm fine. But are you OK?" he asked. Chris' family always liked me. Yes they knew that he abused me and they hated it. They tried to get him help before it got as bad as it did.

"Ya, I'm starving though"

"He hasn't given you ANY food?" Chad was obviously mad

"No, just water"

"Did he do anything else to you?" he asked, concerned about my well being. I looked down, I felt ashamed about it. "Ash, what else did he do?"

"He… he raped me" I whispered

"He raped you!?" Chad was now beyond pissed

"Ya, apparently twice"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I woke up in here I didn't have any clothes on and he said that he already got what he wanted" I explained

"He is so dead"

"But don't tell anybody please" I begged

"Why not?" he was confused

"Cause he's already gonna get his ass beat as it is" I guess you always have some feelings way down deep for your first true love, cause I think that's what it is.

"Because he deserves it. You can send him to jail because of this"

"I don't know"

"Ash, if you don't then I will" Chad stated

"OK fine. I'll tell the cops but don't tell Randy and everybody when they get here"

Chad sighed "I guess I can deal with that… Wait what?"

"Every time Randy called my cell he'd let me talk to him and Randy caught on, so they're on their way"

"Good"

**Randy's POV**

We get to Chris' house and knock on his door, after a couple minutes he finally answers it.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asks innocently, like nothing is going on.

"Where is she?" I cut to the chase

"Where's who?"

"You know who we're talking about" Jeff said

"No I don't. Who?" Chris is actually playing this dumb act pretty well.

"Ashley, you asshole" Amy piped in

"Oh, her. I haven't seen her since… since she got me fired"

"Bullshit. She's here, we know she is" Dave stated

"How do you know that?" Chris asked

"That just told us, dipshit" Ken stated and I, followed by everyone else pushed our way past him.

"Ashley" we all started calling out until we heard a response.

"I'm in here guys" she shouted. The door needed a key and we knew Chris wouldn't give it to us.

"Ashley, stay away from the door, we're gonna bust it down" I said and a couple tries, we did. We were finally reunited with Ashley.

"What did you guys do with Chris?" Chad asked as he too walked out of the room.

"We brought cops with us" Victoria answered

"Good, I need to talk to them"

**Chad's POV**

I walked over to the cop that just threw Chris into the back of the cop car.

"Excuse me officer, I need to talk with you"

"Yes" he answered

"Chris raped Ashley twice and we wanna get him on it but she doesn't want anyone else to know. Is that possible?" I asked, cause I wasn't too sure if it was.

"If she's willing to lie to her friends when she has the court date" the cop stated

"Alright, thank you"

"No problem" he said, then I walked over to Ashley.

"Hey, we can get him without everyone else knowing" I whispered

"Thanks" she said. And I let her have her time with the others.

A/N: SO I'D SAY THE ONLY GOOD THING ABOUT THIS CHAPTER WAS THAT THEY HAVE ASHLEY BACK. REVIEW PLEASE. I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP WHEN I GET IT WRITTEN WHICH THIS WEEK IS BUSY SO :S


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: SO IS IT MONDAY THAT YOU'RE READING THIS? NO… WAS IT MONDAY WHEN I POSTED IT? NO… BUT IT WAS STILL MONDAY NIGHT, SO THAT COUNTS FOR SOMETHING, RIGHT? ANYWAYS THANKS TO:

**Inday** – again, my only reviewer. And they will help her out, I didn't show much of it in this chapter but I'm not done yet, so look out :P

Chapter 14

**John's POV**

So, it's been a couple months since we got Ashley back and we got Chris good, he's gonna be in jail for a looong time. Which is great. But you wanna know what kinda pisses me off? Dave. Granted nobody knows about Amy and I (besides Ash and Randy) but still, she told him no, that it wouldn't work, so that means back off, am I right? But he keeps calling her (more than what he did before) and whenever she's home he comes to visit us, I mean EVERY TIME. I never get anytime alone with her and it irritates the hell outta me. Sometimes I just wanna beat his face in, but then I remember the situation and that he's my best friend. So I just let it go.

I answer the door and guess who it is. "Hey Dave, what are you doing here? Amy doesn't come home for a couple more days. They have a show in Springfield, then a couple in Ohio"

"I know, just thought I'd come see my best friend"

"Cool" I said, this is gonna be great.

"So how ya been?" Dave asked as he brought his stuff inside.

"Pretty good Dave. I've been doing great" I stated, trying to be nice. I gotta be careful on how I say things cause he's one of my best friends and he's always been able to catch on when something's wrong.

"That's great John. What about rehab, how's that been going?"

"Not too bad. I mean you know how rehab goes; you wanna do more to get back in that ring but if you do then you'll strain yourself and then it'll take even longer to come back" I explained as I helped him take his stuff to the other guest room. I have to stay in the main one whenever Dave comes around otherwise I stay in Amy's room.

"Ya you're right. I do know how it is and it sucks man"

"You're telling me" I laughed as we walked back downstairs and started watching a movie. About half way through the movie I couldn't take the awkward silence anymore, I had to ask. "Dave can I be honest with you without getting my head chewed off?"

"Alright, go for it" he stated, obviously a little weary about what I was gonna say.

"Why do you ALWAYS come visit Amy? You never used to come see her this much before" there I said it.

"Well you know how much I like her"

"Ya but didn't she say that it wouldn't work out with you guys?" I asked, in that tone that anybody else would. I wasn't gonna loose my temper yet.

"Ya but I think it would. So Jeff suggested that I try to spend as much time with her as I can to try and show her that it would work" he explained

"That's smart. It's a really good idea" I told him. Cause it is, if I (her boyfriend) wasn't constantly around and saw him making his move on MY girl. But then again nobody knows so I have to let it go.

"That's what I thought" he said then we continued watching the movie.

**Amy's POV **

I couldn't wait to go home, I was finally gonna have some time alone with John. "Baby I'm home" I shouted as I walked in the house.

"Hey Amy, I'm in the kitchen" John stated. Wait, since when does he call me Amy unless... Damn it, Dave's here and I called John 'baby' shit. Then I walked into the kitchen and see John and Dave.

"Hey Dave, how's it going?" I said a little uneasily, hoping Dave doesn't say anything.

"I'm good. How was the last couple shows?" he asked, I think I may be in the clear

"Great. Kim and Donna went to 4 of them. Now they have Smashley beat by just one" I explained. Those three go to as many shows as they can. And they're really cool to talk to.

"Awesome. You haven't seen Kim and Donna for a while. How are they?" John asked

"They're doing good. How long are you staying Dave?" I asked. Still hoping I'd have atleast SOME time alone with John before I go back on the road.

"Actually I have to leave for a show tomorrow"

"Well darn. But I'm gonna go up and take a bath, I'll be back down later" I stated and went upstairs.

**Dave's POV**

"Baby?" I asked. I wanted to see what the excuse was that he would come up with.

"Uhhh ya, it's a joke. Since I'm pretty much living with her for the time being" John explained. That's a pretty good excuse, if I didn't already know the truth then I would buy it.

"Oh ok. But since Amy got home tonight I'm gonna make dinner for us, so I'm gonna go to the store and pick up some stuff. I'll be back in about an hour or so" I informed John

"Do you want me to come with you?" John asked

"No, that's ok"

"Alright. I'll see ya in an hour" John stated as I left. I know exactly what they're gonna do while I'm gone. So I'm gonna haul ass and get back early and catch them so then they have to tell me. It's flawless.

**Ashley's POV**

Oh my god, this is so bad. This can't be happening, what do I do? I know, I'll call Chad.

"Aloha Mamacita" he answered the phone like he normally does when I call him.

"Chad, are you at your house?" I asked all panicky

"Ya. Why? What's wrong Ash?"

"I need to talk to you, in person. And the hotel we're at isn't too far away from you. Can I come over?"

"Ya, come on over"

"Thanks, see ya in a bit. Bye" I said and hung up, then rushed over to his house.

He was waiting for me at the door when I got there. "Ash what's wrong?" he asked as I got into the house.

I sat my purse down and pulled it out "This" I stated as I held up the pregnancy test.

He got that shocked look on his face and walked closer "It's positive, isn't it?" he asked

"Ya, sure is" I simply stated

"Try taking other ones, maybe this one is lying" he offered

"I have, this is the fifth one"

He sighed "Please tell me that you and Randy have done it"

"Nope, close but we haven't. I haven't even been able to hardly kiss him since the whole thing and before that we just fooled around and hadn't actually gone all the way yet" I explained

"Damn it"

"You're telling me. What do I do?" I started to get teary eyed

"The only thing I can think of is something I know you'd never even dream of doing and that's abortion"

"You're right, I wouldn't do that. But this means that I have to tell everyone what happened" I looked down. When something like that happens to you, you feel like somehow it was your fault even though it wasn't and it makes you feel ashamed.

"Hey, I'll be right there with you when you tell them ok. Everything will be alright" Chad said as he gave me hug as I just cried some more.

A/N: WELL THAT CHAPTER SUCKED (IN MY OPINION) OH WELL, THE NEXT ONE SHOULD BE BETTER. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :D


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: OK, SO I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER AND A DAY SINCE I'VE UPDATED THIS ONE BUT THE NEXT UPDATE WILL COME QUICKER THAN WHAT THIS ONE DID. THANKS TO: **Inday** YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT REVIEWED AGAIN :D THANK YOU AND FOR THAT, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

Chapter 15

**John's POV**

Dave just left for the store, so I decided to run upstairs to Amy. I thought I'd try before Dave got back.

"John! What are you doing?" she yelled as I barged into her bathroom.

"Dave just left for the store. He said he'd be an hour" I said as I started to get undressed.

"But what if he catches us?"

"That's what makes it all the more fun" I smirked

"I don't know" she was a little weary, which is understandable but it's been too long.

"Ok, would you settle for a quickie?" I asked as I finished stripping down, I wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

She looked me up and down and got a huge grin on her face "I've never done it in the bath tub"

"All the more reason to say yes" I countered

"You know I can't say no to you. Especially in that state" she said as she looked down at me.

"What can a say? You do this to me" I smiled, then she gave me a seductive smile and waved me over. This ought to be great.

**Randy's POV**

Ash just called me and wanted me to come over to Chad's cause she has something to tell me. She sounded sad. No, disappointed. No, I don't know. She just sounded down.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" I asked as he let me in

"Not much but Ashley needs to talk with you" Chad said as he lead me into the living room.

"Hey Baby, what's up?"

"You should really sit down for this" she told me, so I did. "Remember when I told you guys the wrong court date on accident and you guys couldn't go cause you were all working?"

"Yaaa" I said wearily

"Well… It wasn't an accident. I purposely told you guys the wrong date"

"Ash, why would you do that?" I asked, I mean it's not really a big deal but there must be something bad if she didn't want us there.

"Cause Chris did something to me that I didn't wanna tell you guys" she said as she started getting teary eyed.

I just looked at her, and knowing Chris I think I know what she's talking about. Now I don't know how sensitive she is about it cause she's a strong girl, so… "Was it, the 'R' word?"

"Ya" she broke down and cried onto my shoulder

I gave her a hug and said "Awwwe honey, I'm sorry. I know it's a horrible thing but we'll help you get through it"

"We're gonna have to live with the reminder for the rest of our lives" she cried

"Why?"

"Cause she's pregnant" Chad answered

"What? Are you sure?" I asked, not sure what to really say

"She did 5 pregnancy tests, all came out positive" Chad confirmed

"What are we gonna do? I know I'm gonna have it but what do I tell everyone else and what do I tell the baby when it gets older?" she asked as she looked down at her stomach.

I sighed, I didn't really know what to do either… wait "We'll tell everyone the same thing; the baby's mine. Nobody needs to know about what Chris did to you if you don't want"

She thought for a second "Really?" she smiled

"Really" Chad and I agreed

"This little secret goes no further than the three of us" Chad stated

"I know what he did was bad but he's still your brother. So can we count on you not to tell him about this?" I asked Chad

"As long as the kid can still call me Uncle Chad then I won't say a word" he smiled

"Agreed" Ash and I said

**Dave's POV**

So I busted ass and got done in half an hour. I got back hoping to catch them in the act, cause I know how John is, if he sees an opening then he takes it. I walked in, set the groceries in the kitchen then called out for them.

"John! Amy!"

"We're in here" I heard John respond from the living room. When I walked in Amy was sitting in the chair and John was lying on the couch, they were watching 'Scream'. Damnit, I'll catch them one of these days.

"So what's for supper Dave?" Amy asked as she got up and walked into the kitchen and started unloading the groceries.

"Stuffed manicotti shells. Do you feel better after your bath?" I asked, putting on the Batista charm.

"Oh ya, tons" she smiled

"So, we didn't get to talk much before you ran up to take a bath. Did you guys have some good turnouts?"

"Kind of… The usual. But Kim and Donna were at 4 of them so that made up for it"

"Ok, now which ones were they again? I remember who Smash is" there's some girls that go to a bunch of 'Gor shows and Amy talks about them a lot but I have to be reminded which one is which.

"Kim's the one that gave me the peach and Donna's the one that paints the back of her head. They said they've met you before"

"Really? When?" I wonder how my name came up.

"Ummm… Remember around Saturday Nights Main Event, it was a signing in Cleveland. John had one the day before the event and you had one in the same place the day after it"

"Ya, I remember"

"They said they gave you Spongebob lunchboxes with Redbull in them"

I thought for a second "Oh ya, I remember. Donna's a member on the Demonboard" that's what she put on the bottom of the lunchbox anyways.

"Cool"

"How are they?" I asked

"Good, when they left"

"What?"

"It started to snow really bad and we got worried but they said they'd let us know when they got back so Jay checked our myspace messages and they said they made it back safe so it's all good" she smiled. That smile is so… I can't explain it.

"Good" was all I could say

"So have you found a girlfriend yet?" she asked

"No, not yet" I stated obviously

"What about Melina. I always got the hint that she kinda liked you" she nudged me

"No, Jeff's got a thing for her and since I know he likes her then I'm not gonna go for her" unlike John

"That's nice of you Dave"

"Thanks"

"What about Candice?" she offered

"Married" I shot down

"Oh ya, I new that. What about that new chick, Beth?"

"Actually I think she's married too, if not then real close to it"

"Mickie"

"Engaged to Ken, remember?" I asked, cause the whole locker room saw him propose, it was actually really cool.

"Oh ya I remember, that was so awesome. Ummm… Kelly, what's her real name? … Barbie, what about her?"

"Amy" I looked at her seriously "She's Kelani's age, that's just out of the question"

"Ok, what about Ariel?"

"She's on the verge of leaving and when her no compete clause is up she's headin to TNA"

"Well damnit Dave!" she teased

"Sorry. I guess you're the only one for me" I offered. Let's see how this goes.

She sighed "Dave, please don't start this again. You know it wouldn't work"

"Why not?" I asked, thinking 'If I push it enough maybe she'll tell me'

"Cause we don't see each other enough"

"We see each other atleast once a week, sometimes 2 or 3 times. I'm over here all the time" I tried to reason

"I know" she yelled, uh oh she's pissed. I think I pushed the right button :S "And when was the last time Athena or Kelani saw their father or Jacob saw his grandpa. You know Bob's already given Randy the lecture for when the time comes to not be on the road all the time. You should know that better than anybody. Remember your relationship or lack thereof with Kelani before she had Jacob?" she argued

"Ya, I remember" I said quietly, cause she's right.

"Then why are you always here? Just cause you obviously think it'll work doesn't mean I do" she yelled again, so John came into the kitchen

"What's going on?" he asked

"Not now" I said to him, I actually thought of something "And why is that Amy?"

"What?" she asked

"Why don't you think it'll work? Both Athena and Kelani like you, even Jacob. As soon as you walk into the room, he wants to go to you and he's not even one yet" I yelled back as John looked back and forth between the two of us, obviously not knowing what to do.

"It just won't" that's all she can come up with?

"Why?" I asked again

"Because" she simply stated

"Why?" I kept asking, hoping she'll spill it.

"Just because, ok?" she said in that tone that says 'enough already'

"Why?"

"Because she's with me ok" John couldn't stand it anymore, I knew I'd get one of them to break.

"That's all I wanted to hear"

"What?" Amy asked

"Ya, I happened to be walking past the locker room when you guys told Randy" I stated, and I know it wasn't the both of them; it was just John that told him, maybe that'll get him into some trouble.

"I didn't tell Randy… John" she scorned as she stared a hole through him.

"Well, you told Ashley and just the way it came up… I wasn't gonna tell him… But you know I can't lie to Randy, I never have been able to. So when I told him he freaked cause we all knew how much Dave likes you and Dave must have heard him"

Amy sighed "Damnit Dave, I didn't want you to find out like this"

"But you did want me to find out?"

"Not yet, we were waiting for the right time" John said

"For when you found someone better for you than me" Amy pleaded

"But I love you Amy"

"I love you too. But not like that anymore ok. We both meant what I told you before. We love our friendship too much to let this ruin it"

"I don't know guys, I'm gonna have to think about this" I said as I got my stuff and left

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. OH AND I CHANGED MY PROFILE SO GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU'RE BORED :P


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Vickie's POV**

"So Jeff's comin. Right? I asked Ken

"He's a little weary since he doesn't know who his date is but ya he's comin. Which brings me to… Melina's comin, right?"

"Yep, she don't know who her date is yet either but she's actually looking forward to it"

"This is gonna be great" Ken said as I agreed

**Jeff's POV**

So I was in my hotel room getting ready for my blind double date with Ken and Vickie, I really hope I end up liking this chick. All of a sudden Dave came barging in.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked

"They finally admitted it" he simply said

"Who admitted what?" I was completely lost

"Amy and John admitted that they're together"

"Oh" wait a sec "What?" I asked when I realized what it was that he said

"Amy and John have been together for like a month now. I knew that but I decided to go after Amy until they admitted it" he sounded proud

"Oh, that's kinda…" I started but he cut me off

"No, kinda fucked up" I finished

"What?"

"You knew they were together and you liked her so much that instead of just confronting them you betrayed your best friends" I explained

"But it hurts that they'd lie to me"

"They didn't tell me either. But if you think about it, they did it for the best"

"How is that?"

"Cause now it's gonna be a big ole argument"

"You think so?" Dave asked

"I know so. But hey, I'll talk to you later, I've got a date" I said as I walked to the door.

"With who?"

"Not sure yet. Bye" I said and left to let him think about what I said.

**Ashley's POV**

So Randy and I went to Vince and let him know I was pregnant, meaning I obviously can't compete anymore.

"This may be asking a lot but could you possibly keep traveling with me till you're due? So I can keep an eye on you"

"If I must" I smiled. He's always been so protective of me, even when we were just friends. Now that I look back, I don't know why I didn't realize it before.

"Thank you" he gave me a hug "By the way, Dave knows" he told me

"About what?"

"John and Amy"

"Shit, how'd he find out?" I wondered aloud

"Apparently he originally knew when I blurted it out in the locker room when john told me. But he held out and basically forced them into telling him.

"That's kinda shitty" I stated

"That's what I thought. But John and Amy feel bad cause in a way they were screwing with his emotions"

"I understand that but what Dave did was still shitty. All of us have been able to go to each other with ANYTHING, there was no reason he couldn't confront them" I bitched

Randy just looked at me "Hmmm, sounds a little familiar. Not coming to us when you have a problem" he smirked

"Don't even go there. That was different"

"Ya, it was. His pain was emotional. Yours was physical, which makes yours worse" he got serious "Don't argue with me, you won't win. Besides, we've already fought about this and I'm done with that. I wanna get past that part of your life and I know you do too. So please, just don't"

"Ok" was all I said cause I know he's right. We've argued countless times about why I didn't say anything until it got real bad. Our arguments always end with me staying with Vickie and Randy and I not talking for a day or two. So I try not to bring it up. This time I just didn't think before I spoke "I'm sorry" I gave him a hug.

"It's alright" he hugged me back

**Ken's POV**

"Vickie baby, we did it" I smiled as we walked back into our hotel room after our double date with Jeff and Melina.

"I know. I really think they hit it off great. It's a shame they didn't just get together themselves a while back"

"Ya but you know them. Actually it seems like we're the only ones that didn't have to pretty much be forced together"

"Actually, it was Amy that informed me that you had a thing for me" she pointed out

"Ya but that's all that had to be said"

"True"

"And for that, I love you" I told her

"I love you too" she replied and gave me a kiss

A/N: SO, I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS FIC IN FOREVER. FOR THAT, IM EXTREMELY SORRY AND THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. I'M JUST PRETTY MUCH OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS ONE. SO AS OF NOW, I DUB THIS FIC COMPLETE :P


End file.
